


(Sherlock X Reader) A detective is Her Muse

by Edhelin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhelin/pseuds/Edhelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally got to go and live in London, and your soon-to-be landlady was your aunt's old friend. Excited to start your career as an artist, you didn't expect you greatest muse to be the man who lives just a floor below you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Your name = (y/n) your pet’s name = (p/n)

Finally you were in England. You always wanted to see and live here, and finally your dream had come true. You left the airport with your backpack, a pet carrier, and a suitcase; everything else you brought from America was already at the flat you were to stay at. You quickly got into a taxi and told the driver where you were headed,

“221 Baker Street, Westminster, please.”

*****

Mrs. Hudson paced back and forth from the door to the kitchen and back again. In her hand was a picture, a picture of you.

“Oh, where is she?” Mrs. Hudson fretted. You weren’t late, she was simply worried.

“Please, Mrs. Hudson, stop pacing. It’s rather annoying.” Sherlock snapped as he walked down the steps. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Sherlock. I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“Well, don’t be worried. Planes are never on time, and Taxis are often slow.” Sherlock laid a hand on Mrs. Hudson’s shoulder. “Now, how about you go and make us something hot to drink.” They started to walk to the kitchen when the door suddenly opened and closed. They turned their heads to the door to see Watson.

“You two waiting for someone?” he asked, noticing Mrs. Hudson’s look of near disappointment. 

“Mrs. Hudson is indeed waiting for someone, John.” Sherlock interrupted.

“Oh, who’s she waiting for? Is it a friend of hers?” Mrs. Hudson opened her mouth to answer when there was a knock on the door.

“That should be her!” Mrs. Hudson cried. She rushed over to the door and opened it. “Come in, dearie, come in.” You stepped into the building and Mrs. Hudson closed the door behind you. You quickly put your stuff down and gave her a big hug. “How was the trip? Did everything go alright?”

“The trip was fine,” you answered her while pulling away from the hug. “Did all my stuff that I mailed here get here alright?”

“Yes, everything is fine.” Sherlock answered for Mrs. Hudson. “I should know, for I helped her carry most of the boxes up to your flat.” He held his hand out to you and you took it. “I’m Sherlock Holmes. That man over there is Dr. John Watson.” He gestured over to John, who gave a little wave. “I live in the flat right below you.”

“Hi, I’m (y/n).” You replied, giving a smile to the men.

“Now then,” Mrs. Hudson clapped her hands together, “let’s all have a snack before (y/n) unpacks.” Mrs. Hudson walked off to the kitchen. John took your backpack from you, Sherlock grabbed your suitcase, and you carried your pet carrier into the dining room. “Oh, you can let your pet out if you’d like.” Mrs. Hudson called from the kitchen. 

You crouched down and unlatched and opened the pet carrier’s door. Immediately, a small cat ran out of the carrier and rubbed itself on everyone’s legs.

“Cute cat.” John remarked as he picked up the purring ball of fur.

“Thank you.” You replied as the three of you sat down at the table. “Her name is (p/n).” Your cat hopped off of John’s lap, wandered over to you, and hopped up onto you.

“I think I’ll go help Mrs. Hudson.” John said standing up. He walked away and the dining room was silent save for (p/n)’s soft purring. You looked at Sherlock, who was sitting across from you. His blue green eyes made you think of an ocean; seemingly cold yet so full of life. His messy hair, high cheekbones, long face… he seemed familiar in some way. Realizing that you were staring at him, you looked down at your cat instead. You looked up to see that not only was he staring at you earlier, but he was still staring at you.

Finally, Mrs. Hudson and John walked into the room with cups in their hands. They set them down and sat down at the table. For a moment there was silence as everyone sipped their hot drinks. John put his cup down.

“So (y/n),” He asked, “tell us a little bit about yourself.” You put your cup down and was about to talk when Sherlock suddenly started to talk in a quick and monologue fashion.

“You’re a young girl whose aunt is an old friend of Mrs. Hudson. You grew up in the Midwestern U.S. and lived an easy, sheltered life. You went to an art college, and are now aspiring to be an, at least semi-famous, artist. You came here to London because it has always been a childhood dream to visit England and you hope that you’ll be able to push your career off in the museums around this area if I am correct.” Sherlock leaned back in his chair and smiled. You stared at him and slowly blinked your eyes in disbelief. 

“H-how, did you do that?” You stuttered. This only caused Sherlock’s grin to widen. He leaned forward and pulled his chair closer to the table. 

“You see, my dear, it’s a very simple to figure out all of these details if you use the powers of deduction. Take all that I’ve said about you, for example. I can deduce that your aunt was a friend of dear Mrs. Hudson’s from what stories she has told me. If you were the daughter of her friend, I would have heard a little more about you. Now aunt would make more sense though there was still a little bit of guesswork there. I could tell from your accent that you grew up in the Midwest. It’s not very noticeable, but if you know what you’re looking for, it can be identified. Now, saying that you lived an easy, sheltered life was also a little bit of a stretch, but just by the way you’ve acted in this short amount of time shows no traumatic or hard childhood. Artist. How would I figure that out? Well, on your backpack you have the initials of a college and one of the initials is and ‘A.’ Of course, that could be near anything, but on your shirt there are paint specks: oil, acrylic, all sorts of paint mediums used in art. On your hands you have smudges of charcoal, graphite, chalk, pastels; more artistic mediums. The letter ‘A’ then could mean Art, and therefore you went to an art college and are going to be an artist. Finally, childhood dream makes sense because you can be an artist anywhere, yet you chose to come here. Can you see how I figured all of this out now?”

“Does he normally do this?” You asked the other two at the table. They simply nodded their heads. “So, Sherlock,” you decided to ask him a question, hoping to further conversations. “What is your job?”

“Why, I’m a consulting detective. I’m the person the police go to when they are clueless.”

You sat there and nodded your head as he spoke. Suddenly, something clicked in your head. “Excuse me…” You said, pulling out your Smartphone. Quickly, you pulled up a webpage. You handed your phone to Sherlock. “This wouldn’t be you by any chance, would it?” 

“Why, yes it is.” Sherlock replied, handing your phone back to you. “That’s John’s blog.”

“Really? My friend back at home used to read that blog all the time, and was a total fangirl.” You laughed. “She won’t believe me when I tell her about this.”

“Then we’ll make her believe. Here take a picture.” He got up from his chair and put his head next to yours. You took your phone and snapped a picture of the two of you; Sherlock made sure to make the cheesiest grin possible.

The four of you continued to sip your tea and learned more about each other. Watson then left, and you went up to your new apartment to start unpacking. You hadn’t even been there for an hour, and you already love it.

********************

Wohoo! First chapter of this new reader insert fanfic done! Don’t worry, things will start to get exiting…it may take a couple of chapters though. Please tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Your name = (y/n)

You hadn't been unpacking for that long, when you heard a knock on your door. You stood up from the box of clothes you were unpacking and went to the door. Opening the door, you saw dark hair, pale skin, and eyes like oceans; it was Sherlock.

"Evening." He said with a nod.

"Good evening." You answered as he walked into your apartment. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I was simply bored, so I thought I'd help you unpack." He stated. Immediately your cat ran into the room and rubbed herself against Sherlock. He picked her up and handed her to you. "So, where should I start?"

You were just about done packing when Sherlock came to visit so most of the time you two sorting items and hanging up some artwork you brought to London. Sherlock gave you several compliments on your pieces and you told him a little bit more about your family and where you came from. So often you had trouble making conversations with new people, but you surprisingly found it easy to talk to Sherlock. Pretty soon though, Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door.

"(y/n), supper is ready!" She called.

"Okay! Sherlock and I will be down in a minute!"

"Sherlock is with you?!" You were sure you heard her giggle. "Well alright then! Take your time!"

You and Sherlock stopped what you were doing; you were at a good stopping point anyways, and went down to where Mrs. Hudson had supper ready.

*****

The three of you ate, and after supper, Mrs. Hudson made tea and coffee. The three of you happily sipped your warm drinks. 

"So, there are a few things I'm going to need to buy tomorrow." You put your mug down and pulled a list out of your pocket. Sherlock plucked it from your hand, glanced at it for a moment, handed it back to you, and then leaned back on his chair.

"I know several places that may have what you need." He remarked. "And since I've got nothing going on tomorrow, I'll help you shop." Mrs. Hudson looked at Sherlock a little skeptically. 

"You're going to help (y/n) with shopping?" She questioned. "What did you do to the real Sherlock?" Sherlock simply smiled, finished his drink, and stood up.

"Goodnight. (y/n), I'll see you tomorrow." Sherlock said, stretching a little. He walked out of the room and left you and Mrs. Hudson to your tea.

"So how are you enjoying London, dearie?" Mrs. Hudson asked after a few moments of silence. 

"It's great so far."

"And how about Sherlock? What do you think of him?" Mrs. Hudson grinned. 

"He seems pretty nice. A little different, though." Mrs. Hudson giggled like a young schoolgirl. 

"Well, have fun with Sherlock tomorrow." She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Just leave your mug on the table when you're done." She called from the other room. "I'll take care of it later. Good night!" You finished your drink in silence, and went up to your apartment and to bed.

*****

You woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for your second day in London. You looked at your phone. 7:00 a.m. a good time to get up. You got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. After you showered and dried your hair, you slipped on a comfortable pair of jeans and your purple turtleneck shirt. You put out some food for your cat, she was still fast asleep in bed, pocked you phone and shopping list, grabbed your grey sweater, and left your apartment. You walked down a flight of stairs and stopped at Sherlock's door. Hopefully he's up by now. You knocked on the door. Sherlock opened it and beckoned you in.

"Morning." he said, gesturing for you to sit down at the couch. You sat down and Sherlock went into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a mug in each hand. He handed one to you and sat down next to you.

"Good morning." You said, sipping the hot drink. 

"May I see your shopping list?" He asked, holding out his hand. You pulled your list out of your pocket and placed it in Sherlock's waiting hand. He glanced over it then folded it up and put it into his own pocket. "By the time we're done, we can go to a small café that I know of for an early lunch. The food there is good and I can get a good deal. Is that all right with you?" He took a drink of his coffee. 

"Sounds good to me." You said, nodding your head. You two finished your drinks in silence, and when you were done, Sherlock took the glasses into the kitchen. He came back into the room, put on his coat, wrapped his scarf around his neck, flipped his collar up, and opened the door into the hall, letting you out first. The two of you descended down the stairs and exited the building. Sherlock hailed a cab, and you two were off.

*****

It was about 11:00 in the morning when you and Sherlock sat in a small café booth with your groceries set beside you. Sherlock was telling you of one of his cases when his phone went off. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes? Oh, Lesrtade...yes...oh, really! Interesting...I'll be there as soon as possible." He ended the call and started to text.

"What happened?" you asked him, pushing your empty plate away.

"I finally have another case." He said, smiling. He didn't take his eyes off his phone. Slowly his smile turned into a frown. He angrily put his phone back into his pocket.

"Now what happened?" You asked.

"John's busy...he can't help me." He thought for a moment. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled once again. "(y/n), would you care to help me. It will be simple, I promise."

"Sure." You said shrugging. It's not like you had anything much to do the rest of the day. Who knows, it could be fun.

"Great!" Sherlock said, jumping up from his seat. He tossed some money on the table while you gathered your bags, and you two left the café. "We'll stop at out flats first." He assured you as he hailed a taxi. Good. After all, you didn't want to lug your groceries all over London. The two of you got into the taxi and went off to Baker Street. The whole ride Sherlock told you what the man called Lestrade told him, and what could possibly have happened to the man whose body we were supposed to investigate.

The taxi stopped at Baker Street, and you two got out.

"I'll hold the taxi, so be quick." Sherlock told you as you walked to the door. You went inside and up the steps to your apartment. You put one of your bags down and searched for your keys in your pocket. Finding the keys, you opened the door and took the bags to the table. Putting the bags down, you noticed a cream-colored envelope. You opened it. You pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope. In the center of the paper, written in beautiful red calligraphy, were the words,

'Welcome to London, young maiden'

Why and how was this on your table? This was weird. However, before you were able to think any further about the letter, you heard Sherlock call from the bottom of the steps.

"(y/n), hurry up!" He shouted. You tossed the letter back on the table and locked your apartment up. Quickly you ran down the stairs and got into the waiting taxi. "Off to St. Bart's Hospital!" Sherlock announced to both you and the taxi driver. You never suspected that someone was watching from afar.

**********

Chapter 2! Yay! Sherlock's acting rather nice, huh. To be honest, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I probably could have done better. Oh well. Please tell me what you think of that. Also, tell me if you're enjoying this so far! Love you guys!


End file.
